Pris en otage CROSSOVER 21 JS NY911 URGENCES
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Tom est pris en otage dans une banque,avec les employés. Il essaie de calmer les jeunes cambrioleurs mais la situation empire… Ils sont armés et n’ont peur de rien…Faut surtout pas qu’ils apprennent que Tom est flic… A DECOUVRIR ! svp R&R. -F
1. Chapitre 1

**PRIS EN OTAGE**

****

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août 2004**

****

**Résumer**** :**

**CROSSOVER 21 JS, TW (NY 911) et ER (URGENCES).**

Tom est pris en otage dans une banque, avec les employés. Il va essayer de calmer les jeunes cambrioleurs mais la situation empire… Ils sont armés et n'ont peur de rien… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils apprennent que Tom est un flic.…

Les officiers de Jump Street, les secouristes et flics de NY 911 ainsi que les médecins d'Urgences ne seront pas de trop pour aider et empêcher que le pire ne se produire…

A DECOUVRIR !

svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews avec vos avis et j'écrirais rapidement la

****

**CH****APITRE 1**

Vendredi matin, Tom décide d'aller à la banque avant de commencer sa journée de travail. Il est loin de se douter que la journée ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

Il est habillé avec un jeans noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Il est très chic, élégant, très beau comme d'habitude.

Il n'est pas en mission depuis le début de la semaine, il n'a fait que remettre de la paperasse en ordre.

Il pousse la porte de la banque et entre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients, trois seulement : une jeune fille de 17-18 ans, un jeune homme du même âge et une vieille dame de 65-70 ans.

Il y a 7 guichets dans la banque, répartit sur tout le contour ce qui laisse un grand espace au milieu. Il en reste 4 de libres, Tom se dirige vers un de ceux sur la gauche. Il se trouve à la banque Harton. Il en est client depuis 5 ans.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? demande le banquier.

- Oui, répond Tom. J'aimerais retirer de l'argent sur mon compte svp.

- Bien Monsieur, pourrais-je avoir votre carte d'identité et votre carte bancaire svp ?

- Bien sûr, dit Tom.

Tom sort son portefeuille de la poche de son jeans. Il l'ouvre et cherche après ces cartes d'identité et bancaire. Après quelques secondes il les trouve et les tend au banquier.

- Tenez, dit Tom.

- Merci, répond le banquier.

Le banquier vérifie les données avec celles précédemment entrées dans l'ordinateur.

Tom réfléchit à la somme qu'il voudrait retirer.

« 200 $ devraient suffire pour quelques jours » pense Tom.

- Combien désirez-vous retirer, Monsieur Hanson ?

- 200 $ svp.

Alors que le banquier entre des données sur son ordinateur pour retirer l'argent demandé par Tom la porte de la banque s'ouvre à nouveau.

Personne ne fait attention jusqu'à ce que beaucoup de bruit se fasse entendre.

Tom se retourne et voit 3 hommes avec une cagoule sur le visage et des armes en mains.

Tout le monde les regardent.

Tom reprend vite ses cartes d'identité et bancaire et les remets discrètement dans son portefeuille qu'il remet au fond de sa poche.

- Tout le monde à terre ceci est un hold-up, crie l'un des cambrioleurs.

Tout le monde se couche par terre, y compris les banquiers derrière leurs guichets.

A sa voix, Tom peut dire qu'il n'est pas vieux mais qu'il a l'air sûr de lui.

Ils s'avancent vers les différents guichets et réclament l'argent.

Les banquiers, 4 hommes et 3 femmes, commencent à paniquer et à trembler de peur. C'est à peine s'ils arrivent à ouvrir les livrets banquiers pour donner l'argent qu'ils contiennent aux cambrioleurs.

- Emmène-nous à la salle des coffres ! ordonne le cambrioleur qui avait déjà parlé tantôt, à l'un des banquiers.

- Pas question, dit-il.

- Tu as vu ça, dit le cambrioleur ? C'est une arme alors t'as pas intérêt à faire le malin.

Le cambrioleur met l'arme sur la tempe du banquier. Le banquier commence à transpirer.

- Faite ce qu'il vous dit, dit un autre banquier masculin.

- D'accord, dit-il, mais il faut d'abord que je prenne la clef qui ouvre la porte.

En cherchant la clef cachée dans l'un des tiroirs il essaie de voir où se trouve le bouton pour déclencher l'alarme silencieuse qui préviendrait les flics.

- Fais attention, dit l'un des malfrats à son complice, il va sûrement essayer d'enclencher l'alarme silencieuse et dans 10 secondes nous verrons les flics rappliquer ici…

- Mais non, dit le banquier, je vous jure que je ne cherche pas à appuyer sur le bouton, je cherche juste le tiroir où se trouve la clef que vous voulez.

- Vire-toi de là, ordonne le malfrat, je vais la prendre moi-même cette foutue clef. Va te mettre à terre avec les autres !

Et le cambrioleur prend cette clef et se dirige vers la porte avec les coffrets. Pendant ce temps les 2 autres complices menacent les clients et banquiers avec leurs pistolets.

Tout le monde, excepté les cambrioleurs, commence à paniquer et ça se voit !

La jeune fille commence à pleurer. Tom est couché assez près d'elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Tom.

- _Mimimich_Michelle, arrive à dire la fille non sans mal toujours en sanglotant.

- Ne t'en fais pas Michelle, lui dit-il, tout va bien se passer. Ils vont prendre l'argent et s'en aller tu verras.

- J'ai peur, dit la fille entre deux sanglots.

- Ferme les yeux et essaie de penser… dit Tom interrompu.

Un des cambrioleurs s'amène près de lui et appelle ses complices…

- Et les mecs, regardez nous avons un super héros ici qui sème la bonne parole.

Tom fait un genre de grimace et fronce les sourcils.

- Ferme-la et mets ta tête sur le sol, et je ne veux plus t'entendre, t'as compris ?

- Oui, dit Tom en soupirant.

… Tom met sa tête sur le sol et continue de regarder la jeune fille qui pleure.

- Attends, dit le bandit qui a l'air d'être le chef, il ne va plus rire très longtemps, dit-il en parlant de Tom. Il va vite voir qui est le chef.

Il s'avance près de Tom en brandissant son arme dans sa direction.

…

-----------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci **lapieuvredudesert (Frédérique)** pour ta review !!! Voici la suite de ma fic.

**CHAPITRE 2**

Il tape Tom à la tête à l'aide de son arme. Tom a mal mais ne laisse aucune émotion se lire sur son visage. Il reste la tête au sol et ne dit rien. Il a compris que les cambrioleurs ne sont pas là pour rigoler.

- Alors je peux vous laisser seul et aller dans la salle des coffres ? demande le chef.

- Oui vas-y nous on reste ici.

Le chef ouvre la salle des coffres et est oubli par le nombre de coffres qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Wow, dit-il, il doit y avoir des milliards de dollars dans cette pièce.

- Super, dit l'un des complices.

- Prends vite l'argent et tirons-nous, dit le troisième.

- Et c'est qui qui donne les ordres ici ? demande le chef offensé.

- C'est toi, répondent les complices.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est clarifié je veux que vous la fermiez et que vous gardiez un œil sur les otages, si y en a un qui bouge vous le buttez !

- Bien chef, disent les complices.

Tom comprend qu'ils ne rigolent pas, pourtant d'après leurs voix ils ont l'air plutôt jeune, pas plus de 20 ans en tout cas.

Tom essaie de réfléchir à une manière d'agir sans empirer la situation. Il sait qu'il doit essayer de monter les trois cambrioleurs les uns contre les autres mais ce n'est pas facile à faire.

Pendant ce temps un des banquiers, couché au sol, bouge rampe lentement pour atteindre l'arrière d'un guichet pour appuyer sur l'alarme silencieuse et que la police soit prévenue du problème et que les flics rappliquent.

Tom regarde le banquier et lui fait signe d'arrêter et de ne pas bouger. Le banquier le voit très bien mais décide de continuer.

Un des complices voit la manœuvre du banquier qui est presque arriver derrière le guichet.

Il tendait sa main vers le bouton de l'alarme lorsqu'il est repéré. C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Un des complices s'avance près de lui et le regarde ainsi qu'où est sa main, c'est-à-dire proche du bouton.

- Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, on t'avais bien dit de ne pas bouger je crois.

- Oui Messieurs, répond le banquier aux bandits.

- Alors qu'essayais-tu de faire ?

- Rien, je voulais juste me prendre à boire.

- Oui c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu voulais déclencher l'alarme.

- Mais non, dit le banquier dont la voix tremble au fur et à mesure qu'il ment.

Le chef, qui avait entendu toute la scène et n'avait pas encore su ouvrir un des coffres, arrive.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laissez seul, dit-il à ses complices.

- Mais si…

- Je vois bien que non. Bon puisque ce mec a voulu faire le malin, dit-il…

- Arrête, disent les complices, tu ne vas quand même pas…

…

-----------------------------


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci encore lapieuvredudesert pour ta nouvelle review !!! Voici la suite de ma fic, je commence à relier les séries j'espère que ça te plaira.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit et atteint le bras du banquier.

Il hurle de douleur et s'écroule sur le sol, il commence vite à perdre beaucoup de sang.

Les complices regardent leur chef surpris par ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Un problème de moins maintenant, dit le chef.

Tom regarde la scène aussi discrètement que possible, les autres banquiers et clients sont de plus en plus affolés. Tom sait que si tout le monde s'affole de plus en plus, qu'ils pleurent… les cambrioleurs ne vont pas bien le prendre du tout.

…

Pendant ce temps à la chapelle Fuller et ses officiers commencent à se demander où est Tom. Tom est toujours à l'heure et là il a déjà 30 minutes de retard.

- Penhall, demande Fuller, Tom t'as dit quelque chose comme quoi il serait en retard… ?

- Non Capitaine. Je vais lui donner un coup de fil. Il a peut-être du mal à se réveiller ce matin, ça peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous.

- Oui, appelle-le, dit Fuller.

Doug se dirige vers le téléphone posé sur son bureau et compose le numéro. Sa sonne mais personne ne décroche. Il raccroche et regarde Fuller, Ari et Judy d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Alors Penhall ? demande Fuller.

- Rien Capitaine, personne n'a décroché.

- Il est peut-être en chemin, dit Ari.

- Oui il ne va sûrement pas tarder, dit Judy.

…

Tom regarde le banquier blessé se vider de son sang, il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, il doit tenter quelque chose mais sans se faire tirer dessus lui aussi. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

Les cambrioleurs parlent entre eux, Tom essaie de ramper doucement vers le banquier blessé.

Pas de chance le chef le voit. Tom continue de ramper car il ne sent pas qu'on le regarde. Il est presque arrivé près du banquier.

- Et toi, dit le chef à Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cet homme est gravement blessé, il perd tout son sang… dit Tom.

- Ouais et alors ? C'est pas ton problème, lui dit le chef.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite, il a besoin d'un médecin, il faut le soigner sinon… dit Tom avant d'être interrompu.

- Sinon quoi ? demande le chef. Il va mourir ? Et alors ?

Tom regarde le chef et ne voit dans ses yeux aucune lueur de scrupules.

…

A la chapelle les officiers commencent à s'inquiéter pour Tom. Doug est même passé chez lui mais n'y a trouvé personne.

- Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, dit Doug, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu d'accident, dit Judy.

- En tout cas il n'est pas là, dit Ari.

- Réfléchis bien Penhall, dit Fuller, Tom ne t'a rien dit. Il ne devait aller nulle part ce matin.

- Vous savez Capitaine, dit Doug, on ne se dit pas tout.

- Si on appelait les hôpitaux ?! dit Judy.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut déjà s'alerter, dit Fuller, il n'a pas disparu depuis une journée.

- Mais nous n'en savons rien, dit Ari, nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis hier en fin d'après-midi.

Fuller réfléchit.

- Ok Hoffs tu peux appeler les hôpitaux, lui dit Fuller.

Judy va à son bureau et compose le numéro des urgences du Cook County.

- Cook County, les Urgences, bonjour. Dit Jerry le réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, je suis l'officier Judy Hoffs et nous recherchons notre collègue Thomas Hanson. Nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis hier et nous nous demandons s'il n'aurait pas eu un accident…

- Attendez, répétez moi le nom svp.

- Thomas Hanson.

- Attendez, je vérifie, dit Jerry.

- Merci, dit Judy.

Jerry regarde le tableau des arrivées pour voir si un Thomas Hanson y est inscrit. Il ne le voit pas.

- Luka, crie-t-il, est-ce qu'un patient du nom de Thomas Hanson a été admis ici ?

- Non, répond Luka.

Jerry reprend le téléphone en main.

- Non personne de ce nom n'a été admis ici, madame.

- Merci, au revoir.

Judy raccroche le téléphone, Jerry fait de même.

Tous regardent Judy.

- Alors ? demande Doug.

- Rien, il n'y a personne de ce nom, dit Judy.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dit Fuller.

- Oui, dit Ari, mais alors où est passé Tom ?

…

Le chef s'avance près de Tom, arme en main.

Tom regarde l'arme s'avancer près de lui et se demande s'il a bien fait d'essayer de sauver ce banquier. « J'aurais mieux fait de me taire » pense Tom

Le chef s'accroupi près de Tom, couché, le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il pose son arme sur la tête de Tom. Le chef sourit. Tom commence à transpirer de peur, il ferme les yeux.

…


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les complices regardent leur chef…

- Mais tu perds les pédales ! Il n'a jamais été question de butter des mecs… dit l'un d'entres eux

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser me parler comme ça ? demande le chef.

- Pers… Personne ! bredouille le mec.

- Arrête Franky, déconne pas, t'as déjà butté ce banquier ça suffit maintenant.

- T'es malade ou quoi de m'appeler comme ça ici, dit le chef.

- Je suis désolé, répond le complice.

…

A la chapelle de Jump Street personne ne sait trop quoi faire. Tous sont inquiets pour Tom et imaginent le pire. Pourtant ils savent qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital.

- Mais bon sang où est Tom ? demande Doug très inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Au moins nous savons qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital, dit Judy.

- Et tu penses que c'est nécessairement une bonne chose ? lui demande Doug.

- Je ne sais pas, répondu Judy.

- Au moins il n'est pas gravement blessé, dit Ari, sinon il serait à l'hosto.

Ils se regardent tous et ne savent pas quoi penser. L'atmosphère devient pesante à la chapelle, l'inquiétude règne.

- Penhall, dit Fuller, tu es bien sûr que Hanson ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non, dit Penhall.

Doug réfléchit un instant.

- Ah mais si, dit-il avec engouement… dit Doug.

- Quoi ? demande Fuller.

- Il m'a parlé d'aller à la banque ce matin avant le boulot, dit Doug.

- Et quelle banque ? demande Fuller.

- Euh je ne sais plus.

- Allez Doug, fais un effort, dit Judy.

- Attendez, je pense que c'est la banque Harton, dit Doug. Oui c'est bien ça, j'en suis sûr et certain.

- Ok, dit Fuller, nous allons aller là-bas en civile et voir si tout se passe bien.

- Bonne idée, dit Doug.

Ils prennent leurs vestes et quittent la chapelle.

…

Tom n'ose pas bouger un muscle, il a une arme pointée sur la tête et il a très peur, il a compris que le chef ne plaisante pas.

- Tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de m'énerver en essayant de jouer au bon samaritain ! dit le chef à Tom.

- Je suis désolé, dit Tom.

- Qui est le chef ici ? lui demande le chef.

- C'est vous, dit Tom.

- Et c'est parce que je suis le chef que j'ai le droit de te butter…

Tom entend la détermination du chef dans le ton de sa voix. Il entend la détente du révolver bouger légèrement. Tom n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il ferme les yeux et commence à voir défiler sa vie à toute vitesse.

Le chef presse la détente, complètement …

…


	5. Chapitre 5

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, voici la suite **

**CHAPITRE 5**

Un bruit retentit mais Tom ne s'écroule pas. Il ouvre les yeux et voit le chef le regarder en rigolant, en se moquant de lui.

- T'as eu la frousse, hein ? lui demande le chef.

Tom ne dit rien, il est sous le choc.

- T'as de la chance il ne reste que deux balles dans ce flingue et apparemment tu ne devais pas mourir tout de suite, ce sera pour plus tard, dit le chef.

Tom est soulagé mais toujours sous le choc. Ce mec l'aurait vraiment tué et Tom sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à recommencer. Il essaie de reprendre ses esprits.

- Et les mecs, dit le chef à ses complices, fermez-moi ces stores avant qu'on ne soit repérés.

Les complices obéissent.

…

Fuller, Doug, Judy et Ari arrivent devant la banque.

- C'est bizarre que les stores soient fermés, dit Ari.

- Oui, très bizarre, dit Fuller.

- Vous avez vu, dit Doug, la voiture de Tom est ici.

- Donc il est bien ici, dit Fuller. C'est une bonne chose, nous savons enfin où il est.

Fuller réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je vais m'avancer doucement vers les stores pour essayer de voir entre les trous ce qu'il se passe. Vous, attendez-moi ici.

- Ok Capitaine.

Fuller avance jusqu'aux stores. Il se met dans un coin et regarde discrètement. Ils arrivent à voir 3 mecs cagoulés avec une arme en main. Il voit des gens couchés au sol. Et il voit Tom au sol. De l'intérieur personne ne voit que Fuller les espionne. Il fait demi-tour et rejoint ses officiers.

- Il a un casse en cours, dit Fuller, et Tom est parmi les otages.

- Oh mince, dit Judy.

- Il y a des blessés ? demande Ari.

- Je n'ai pas su voir grand-chose, j'ai vu 3 personnes cagoulées et armées et au moins 5 personnes couchées au sol.

- Il nous faut du renfort Capitaine, dit Doug.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Fuller.

- Et pas n'importe qui, dit Ari, une unité d'élite ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Oui, dit Fuller, je vais voir qui appeler.

Ils réfléchissent tous. Et puis Fuller compose un numéro de téléphone. Ca sonne, on décroche. Il se présente ainsi que son interlocuteur.

- Je suis le Capitaine Adam Fuller. Mes officiers et moi avons besoin d'un coup de main. Nous sommes devant la banque Harton et il y a un braquage en cours, un de mes officiers et pris en otage. Les cambrioleurs n'ont pas remarqué notre absence.

- Je vous envois 4 de mes officiers un sergent, dit l'homme au téléphone.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Fuller.

- Ils seront là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Bien, dit Fuller.

Tous les deux raccrochent le téléphone.

- Bosco, Yokas, j'ai besoin de vous pour un braquage en cours dans la banque Harton.

- Bien chef, dit Bosco.

Faith acquiesce avec un sourire.

- Demandez au sergent Cruz si elle sait se joindre à vous, et appelez aussi Davis et Sully.

- Oui chef, dit Bosco.

Faith et Bosco remontent les escaliers et expliquent sa situation à Davis et Sully. Ensuite Bosco va seul dans le bureau de Cruz pour lui dire la même chose.

- Ok, on y va, dit-elle (le sergent Cruz).

Ils redescendent tous les escaliers.

- Chef il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir avant d'y aller ? demande Bosco.

- Il y a un officier en civil pris comme otage par les 3 cambrioleurs. Il y a au moins 5 otages.

- Ok, c'est partit dit Cruz.

…

Tom commence à sentir la douleur où il a reçu précédemment le coup de révolver, mais il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose. « Après tout j'ai bien failli mourir, ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui va me miner le moral » pense-t-il. « Si seulement des renforts pouvaient arriver… Mais personne ne sait où je suis… Ah si je pense bien en avoir parlé à Doug hier soir… Espérons qu'ils vont vite venir nous sortir tous de l ».

…

Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully et le sergent Cruz arrive devant la banque. Ils n'avaient pas mis leurs sirènes pour ne pas ameuter les cambrioleurs. Ils doivent tous être discret.

Ils se présentent à Fuller et ses officiers.

…


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Fuller explique la situation et Cruz réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'agir sans se faire repérer.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demande Cruz à Fuller.

- Depuis une demi-heure mais l'officier Hanson est dans cette banque depuis plus d'une heure.

- D'accord, dit Cruz. Personne ne vous a remarqu ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Y a-t-il des blessés ? demande Bosco.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit Fuller. Je me suis discrètement approché pour regarder à travers les stores et j'ai juste vu 3 hommes cagoulés et armés, des otages couchés au sol, dont l'officier Hanson.

Cruz réfléchit quelques instants.

- Il faut espérer qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il est flic, dit Bosco.

- Oui, dit Doug.

- Comment allez-vous agir ? demande Fuller à Cruz.

- Je vais appeler des renforts qui se posteront sur le toit. Nous devons aussi nous mettre en contact avec les cambrioleurs. Nous devons aussi ne pas nous rapprocher pour ne pas qu'ils voient nos visages comme ça nous pourrons nous faire passer pour des livreurs… et entrer à l'intérieur.

- Ok, dit Fuller. Par quoi commence-t-on ?

- Je vais tout de suite appeler des renforts, ensuite on verra.

Cruz s'éloigne un peu des officiers pour passer son coup de fil…

- C'est bon, dit-elle, d'ici une dizaine de minutes les renforts arrivent et mon téléphone sera relié à celui de l'intérieur et nous pourrons communiquer et voir ce qu'ils veulent, comme on peut gérer et régler la situation…

…

- J'espère que Tom va bien, dit Judy.

- Moi aussi, dit Doug. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il devait lui arriver un truc…

- Ne dis pas ça Doug ! dit Fuller. Tout va s'arranger, enfin j'espère.

- Il n'a vraiment pas de chance, ajoute Ari.

- Ca tu l'as dit, dit Doug.

…

A l'intérieur de la banque Tom ne sait pas comment faire pour essayer d'améliorer la situation.

- Bon, dit l'un des complices, je ne le sens pas ce coup, on devrait se tirer d'ici et on reviendra une autre fois.

- Tu te fous de moi ? dit le chef. Nous n'avons même pas encore réussi à ouvrir les coffres, tu imagines les milliards de dollars qu'il y a dans cette pièce-là.

- Oui tu as raison mais c'est juste que je ne le sens pas ce coup-là.

- Ca mon vieux, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, dit le chef.

Le chef retourne dans la salle de coffres et commence à s'énerver dessus, il cogne quelques coffres en espérant qu'ils s'ouvrent mais il n'y a rien à faire.

- Il me faut des clefs pour les ouvrir, dit-il.

Il sort de la pièce et s'accroupi près d'un des banquiers.

- Alors tu me donnes les clefs qui ouvrent les coffres ?

- Je ne les ai pas Monsieur…

- Ou tu préfères peut-être que je te butte comme ton collègue ?

Le banquier regarde son collègue au sol, qui respire encore mais très légèrement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il y a une grande marre de sang à ses côtés.

- Non Monsieur, les clefs sont dans le tiroir du premier guichet de ce côté-là, dit le banquier en montrant le guichet du doigt.

- Merci beaucoup, dit le chef un sourire aux lèvres.

Il va au guichet et ouvre les différents tiroirs, il en prend un grand trousseau de clefs.

- C'est ça ? demande-t-il au banquier.

- Oui.

Le chef allait retourner dans la salle des coffres lorsque…

…


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le banquier blessé ouvre légèrement les yeux et regarde Tom.

- Aidez-moi je vous en supplie, murmure-t-il à Tom.

C'est le banquier qui était au guichet où Tom était allé en arrivant dans cette banque. Il doit faire quelque chose mais quoi ?

Il décide d'intervenir encore une fois. Il s'assied, les complices ne le voient même pas bouger, ils sont en train de parler entre eux de ce qu'ils feront avec tout cet argent.

- Ecoutez, dit Tom en direction des complices.

Le chef ne peut normalement pas entendre car il est dans la salle des coffres dont il a à moitié fermé la porte. Donc à moins qu'on ne crie il ne peut pas entendre.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demande un des complices.

- Tu ne penses pas en avoir déjà fait assez ? demande le second.

Tom réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire et de la manière dont il va le dire.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez pas nous tuer ou qu'il y ait de nouveaux blessés…

Les complices se regardent et haussent les épaules car Tom a raison et ils le savent.

- Regardez cet homme, dit-il en montrant du doigt le banquier blessé. S'il ne va pas tout de suite à l'hôpital il va mourir et vous aurez un meurtre sur les bras.

- Euh… dit un complice.

- C'est l'argent que vous voulez, non ? demande Tom.

- Oui.

- Alors prenez-le et partez mais ne blessé plus personne.

- Si tout le monde se tient tranquille il n'y aura pas de casse, disent les bandits.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite, dit Tom.

- Mais… disent les cambrioleurs.

Le chef qui a réussi à ouvrir quelques coffres et mis l'argent dans un grand sac sort montrer ça à ses complices.

Il voit Tom assis en train de parler avec les 2 cambrioleurs.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il.

- Mais rien, dit le premier.

- Et lui pourquoi n'est-t-il plus couché au sol ? demande le chef.

- On discutait… dit le second.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi ? demande le chef.

- Ce mec est vraiment très blessé, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, disent les complices ensemble.

- Et à ton avis comment on s'y prend pour ne pas se faire prendre une fois là-bas ? demande le chef.

…

- Bandes d'abrutis, réfléchissez avant de parler. Je parie que c'est encore ce mec qui vous a mis ces conneries en tête, dit le chef en parlant de Tom.

Tom se recouche discrètement au sol. Le chef le regarde et s'avance près de lui.

- T'es qui toi ? Un bon samaritain ? Un médecin ? ...

- Lève-toi, lui ordonne-t-il.

Tom n'aime pas trop la tournure des événements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demande les complices.

- Non tout compte fait levez-vous tous, dit le chef. Et donnez-moi vos bijoux et portefeuilles et les filles n'oubliez pas vos sacs à main aussi…

Les hommes mettent les mains dans les poches de leurs pantalons pour prendre leurs portefeuilles.

Le banquier au sol, qui sait que Tom est flic, lance un regard à Tom lui faisant comprendre qu'il faut absolument qu'il arrive à cacher sa carte de police pour ne pas que les cambrioleurs la trouve. Tom savait très bien tout cela.

Ils mains ses deux mains derrière le dos et chipote dans son portefeuille. Il connaît exactement l'endroit où il met sa carte de police, il l'a sort et la met dans une poche de son jeans. Il acquiesce discrètement la tête en direction du banquier blessé pour dire que c'était fait, que la carte de police était cachée.

- Bon, dit le chef, tendez très vite vos bijoux et portefeuilles pour que je les prenne.

Tous les otages donnent ce qui leur est demandé. Le chef ouvre tous les portefeuilles pour voir s'il y a beaucoup d'argent…

Tom n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui, c'est pour ça qu'il était venu à la banque ce matin, pour en retirer et en avoir en liquide.

Le chef regarde dans le portefeuille de Tom.

- Tu n'as que ça ? lui demande-t-il.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à la banque ce matin car je n'avais presque pas d'argent en liquide.

- 10 $ tu te rends compte, c'est rien du tout ça, dit le chef fâché.

Le chef réfléchit un instant.

- Où alors vous avez peut-être, dit-il en direction de tous les otages, caché des billets et bijoux dans les poches de vos jeans…

Le chef regarde ses complices.

- Nous allons tous vous fouiller, dit-il, pour voir si vous n'avez pas décidé de nous cacher des billets ou autres…

Tom ne sait plus quoi faire.

Les complices commencent à fouiller les deux jeunes, ensuite la vieille dame et le chef s'occupe des banquiers et pour finir de Tom.

Il s'approche de Tom, le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tom essaie de ne montrer aucune émotion, comme s'il était indifférent à ce qu'on le fouille. Le chef met les mains dans les poches du jeans de Tom…

…


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Il en sort sa carte de police. Il la contemple et la montre à ses complices. Ensuite il l'agite sous le nez de Tom. Tom lève les yeux au ciel comme pour dire 'Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi !'.

- C'est pas vrai !!! se plaint l'un des complices.

Le second se contente de regarder Tom.

- Alors, inspecteur Hanson, vous allez peut-être me dire que cette carte ne vous appartient pas ?

- Si, dit Tom.

Il sait que mentir n'aurait servi à rien. Le banquier blessé ouvre légèrement les yeux et regarde Tom. Tom le voit, il voit ce banquier en train de mourir qui le regarde espérant qu'il saura aider à l'amélioration de la situation pour ne pas qu'il soit trop tard.

- Alors comme ça t'es un flic ? dit le chef.

Tom ne sait pas s'il vaut mieux ajouter quelque chose ou non. Il décide de ne rien dire, il regarde juste le chef dans les yeux.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demande le chef.

- Ecoutez, dit Tom, je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici en vitesse…

- Vous entendez ça les gars, dit le chef à ses complices. C'est un petit marrant ce flic.

- Vos complices savent que j'ai raison, regardez-les…

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? lui demande le chef. Tu crois avoir le droit de l'ouvrir comme ça quand ça te chante ? Et bien non, c'est moi le chef ici. Et je t'ordonne de te mettre au sol comme les autres, I N S P E C T E U R !

Tom se couche au sol. Visiblement la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un flic ? demande le chef.

- On n'a qu'à faire comme s'il était un otage comme les autres, propose l'un des complices.

- T'es malade ! réplique le chef. C'est un flic je te rappelle, nous devons nous en débarrasser…

- Non, disent les complices.

- C'est moi qui décide ici, vous vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, compris ?!

Les complices se regardent et ne disent rien au chef. Tom, couché au sol, sent que les complices commencent à ne plus trop aimer la manière d'agir de leur chef. « Il ne faudra plus très longtemps avant que j'arrive à les tourner à mon avantage » pense Tom.

…

Pendant ce temps, dehors, les renforts demandés par le sergent Cruz arrivent. Cruz leur donne des instructions sur les endroits où ils doivent se mettre… Ils ont chacun une oreillette pour entendre les instructions et ordres de Cruz où qu'ils se trouvent.

- Est-ce que la ligne téléphonique est connectée avec celle de l'intérieur de la banque ? demande-t-elle à un officier quelques mètres derrière elle.

- Oui sergent, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci.

La ligne téléphonique est établie avec l'intérieur, les officiers de l'extérieur vont maintenant pouvoir se mettre en contact avec l'intérieur.

- Capitaine Fuller, dit le Cruz, je vais téléphoner à l'intérieur de la banque et me mettre en contacte avec eux pour voir ce qu'ils veulent…

- Bien, dit Fuller.

- Attendez sergent, dit Bosco, on dirait bien qu'il y a du mouvement à l'intérieur…

Tous regardent mais ne voient rien avec ses stores, ils ne voient que des ombres bouger…

Et puis un des complices soulève légèrement 2 stores pour voir à l'extérieur…

- Et les mecs, dit-il, y a plein de flics dehors, ils nous encerclent.

Le chef et l'autre complice vont voir.

Ensuite le chef s'avance près de Tom.

- C'est toi qui les as prévenu, hein ? Tu as prévenu tes petits copains…

- Non.

- C'est ça, arrête de mentir, on les voit.

- Je vous jure que je ne les ai pas appelé, comment aurais-je fait ?

- Pourtant ils sont là et l'alarme silencieuse n'a pas été déclenchée…

Tom sait que si les flics sont là dehors c'est que ses collègues et amis se sont demandés où il était passé et que Doug c'est souvenu de ce qu'il avait dit le soir précédent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demande l'un des complices un peu paniqué.

- On va régler le problème des poulets, dit le chef en regardant Tom.

Tom regarde le chef droit dans les yeux, ensuite l'arme qu'il a dans les mains.

« Que veut dire cette phrase « on va régler le problème des poulets ? » se demande Tom même s'il a une idée voyant la détermination du chef ainsi que celle de son arme…

…


	9. Chapitre 9

**MERCI lapieuvredudesert pour tes reviews !**

****

**CHAPITRE 9**

Dehors…

- Mince on est repéré, dit Doug.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond Cruz. De toute façon j'allais leur téléphoner, comme ça ils s'auront qui sera au bout du fil !

Doug, inquiet, regarde son capitaine.

- Capitaine, et s'ils savent que Tom est flic ?

- Espérons que non, dit Fuller.

- Mais si jamais c'était le cas… ?

- Tom est intelligent, il saura essayer d'améliorer la situation… dit Fuller.

- Il est peut-être déjà blessé, dit Judy.

- C'est une possibilité, dit Fuller.

- Et s'il était déj ? di Judy

- Ne dis pas ça ! lui dit Doug.

…

- Sergent, dit Bosco, nous sommes repérés il faudrait peut-être vite nous mettre en contact avec eux…

- Et savoir s'il y a des blessés, ajoute Faith.

- Oui je vais les appeler tout de suite, répond Cruz.

Cruz regarde le capitaine Fuller lui faire un signe de tête qui signifie 'Allez-y maintenant'.

- Tout le monde est bien à son poste ? demande Cruz à ses officiers sur le toit et aux alentours.

Tout le monde est en place et les cambrioleurs ne sauraient pas les voir de l'intérieur.

Cruz prend le téléphone en main…

…

- Lève-toi ! ordonne le chef à Tom.

Tom se lève. Le chef pointe son arme sur la tête de Tom.

- Déconne pas, lui dit Tom.

- Pourquoi pas, dit le chef.

- Tu sais combien d'années de taule tu feras pour avoir tué un flic ? lui demande Tom.

- Non et je m'en fous. Si je me fais prendre, même si je ne t'ai pas tué, je ferais de la taule de toute manière donc je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Arrête, dit l'un des complices.

- Ce n'est plus marrant du tout maintenant, dit l'autre. On veut le fric c'est tout. On le prend et on se casse d'ici.

- Ah oui et comment tu comptes sortir d'ici sans te faire prendre ? abruti ! dit le chef.

Les complices ne trouvent rien à dire, ils savent que le chef à raison.

- Et vous avez pensé que vous ne saurez de toute façon pas sortir d'ici sans vous faire prendre ? demande Tom aux complices.

- Mais… commence l'un des mecs.

- Réfléchissez un peu, dit Tom, vous avez vu tous les flics dehors ? Comment comptez-vous faire ? Si vous sortez avec vos armes en mains ils vont vous tirer dessus…

Le chef est de plus en plus énervé.

- En tout cas pour l'instant c'est toi qui vas te faire tirer dessus.

Le chef s'énerve de plus en plus et Tom le voit bien. Il sait aussi que les complices ont peur de leur chef, eux seuls se rendraient.

- Vas-y, dit Tom, tire-moi dessus.

Le chef le regarde déterminé à tiré. Tom ne ferme pas les yeux. Le chef a le doigt sur la détente…

…


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Un coup de téléphone retentit à l'intérieur de la banque.

Le chef enlève l'arme de la tête de Tom. Tom est soulagé mais ne laisse aucune émotion se lire sur son visage. Il veut se montrer fort, montrer qu'il n'a pas peur…

Les cambrioleurs se regardent et hésitent avant de décrocher le téléphone.

- C'est sûrement les flics qui téléphonent, dit un des mecs.

- Evidemment, crétin, lui dit le chef.

- Tu ne vas pas décrocher ?

- Si, bien sûr, dit le chef.

Tom sait que c'est une bonne chose qu'il décroche car les flics à l'extérieur vont pouvoir essayer de cerner le personnage et de voir comment agir.

- Bonjour, ici le Sergent Cruz. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te donner mon nom ? Et puis quoi, mes coordonnées ensuite ?

- Non bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à me donner un pseudo, choisis un nom pour que je sache comment t'appeler, c'est quand même plus simple.

- Ok, dit le chef.

Il réfléchit quelques instants pendant que Fuller et ses officiers écoutent attentivement tout ce que Cruz lui dit.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler George.

Son vrai prénom était Franky. Précédemment un des complices l'avait prononcé à voix haute.

- D'accord George. Combien d'otages y a t il ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Pour avoir une idée. Ecoute ça ne t'engage à rien de me le dire ok.

- Ok, c'est bon, y a 10 otages.

Cruz s'interrompt par moment pour répéter à Fuller ce que lui dit le cambrioleur.

- Demande s'il y a des blessés, dit Bosco à Cruz.

- J'allais y venir Bosco !

Cruz parlait toujours sur un ton non des plus chaleureux. Elle et Bosco avaient eu une petite aventure. Elle donne tout le temps des ordres…

- Qu'est-ce que toi et tes complices voulez ? demande Cruz à George.

- A ton avis ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? Nous sommes dans une banque, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on veut.

- Oui de l'argent, je sais, dit Cruz, mais je veux dire que voudrais-tu en échange de relâcher les otages ?

- Qui t'as parlé de relâcher les otages ? Je me plais bien ainsi, moi.

- Et tu penses savoir t'en tirer indemne de cette façon ? Bon sang réfléchis un peu. T'as quel âge ? 16 ans ?

- Tu me gonfles, répond George. Si tu continues…

- C'est bon, excuse-moi, ne t'énerve pas. Tu peux au moins me dire s'il y a des blessés ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un des otages meure quand même…

- Ok, il y a un blessé, un blessé grave…

Cruz fait la transmission aux autres.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas Tom, dit Judy.

- Espérons, dit Fuller.

Doug ne tient plus en place.

- Capitaine il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit-il.

- Je sais Doug. Différentes équipes sont sur le coup. On ne saurait pour l'instant rien faire de plus…

…

Cruz envoie vite Bosco téléphoner à la caserne des ambulanciers et pompiers pour avoir deux ambulances ici. Le chef de la caserne appelle par radio Kim, Alex, Doc et Carlos pour se rendrent sur les lieux. Les ambulances arriveront d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

…

- Ecoute, dit Cruz à George, que voudrais-tu en échanges pour permettre à une ambulance de venir chercher le blessé et de l'emmener dehors pour le soigner ?

- Rien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

- Si cet otage meurt… commence Cruz.

- C'est bon, dit George. On commence à avoir faim ici, et soif aussi. Je veux 10 pizzas et des bouteilles de limonades, des bières et de la vodka…

- Ok, tu auras tout ça, mais d'abord une ambulance viendra, deux ambulanciers viendront à l'intérieur chercher le blessé et l'emmèneront à l'extérieur dans l'ambulance pour le soigner et l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Tu me prends pour un con ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas ce que j'ai demandé avant que l'ambulance ne vienne ?

- Ecoute, il faut du temps pour avoir ce que tu as demandé et l'otage blessé risque de mourir si on attend trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Bon c'est d'accord mais si je n'ai pas ce que j'ai demandé dans 30 minutes il y aura un autre bless

- C'est bon, tu auras tout ça, je te le promets.

Il raccroche et Cruz fait de même.

- Alors ? demandent Bosco et Fuller.

Cruz explique la situation.

- C'est bien, dit Doug, je suis soulagé qu'ils acceptent de coopérer.

- Attendez, dit Cruz, pour l'instant rien ne s'est encore passé, nous n'avons fait que parler, il faut voir si on parviendra à quelque chose…

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux ambulances arrivent. Doc, Carlos, Kim et Alex descendent et se joignent au reste de la troupe.

Cruz leur explique la situation de fond en comble.

- Nous devons être très prudent, dit Doc.

- Oui, dit Cruz.

Bosco part vers l'une des voitures de patrouilles et en sort 4 gilets par balles.

- Tenez, dit-il à ses amis ambulanciers, mettez ça.

Cruz s'apprête à passer un nouveau coup de fil à l'intérieur de la banque pour prévenir de l'arrivée des ambulances…

…


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

A l'intérieur, George/Franky explique la situation à ses complices, Tom et les autres écoutent.

« C'est en bonne voie » pense Tom.

Tout le monde est toujours gentiment couché sur le sol. La jeune fille est toujours en pleur mais calmement donc les bandits ne font pas trop attention à elle. Le jeune a l'air d'aller assez bien. Par contre la vieille dame commence à faiblir, Tom le voit bien. Mais il ne peut pas risquer d'empirer la situation une nouvelle fois.

« Les ambulanciers vont bientôt arriver » se dit-il. « Enfin espérons ! ».

Il ne sait pas s'il doit être plutôt optimiste ou plutôt pessimiste, il sait de quoi sont capables ses cambrioleurs et surtout le chef.

Le téléphone sonne à l'intérieur. Le chef ne décroche pas tout de suite.

…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demande Cruz.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Fuller.

- Il ne décroche pas, dit Cruz.

Nerveusement, elle fait 'cogner' ses ongles sur le capot d'une voiture de service.

Et puis George décroche.

- Ah enfin, dit Cruz, tu voulais me faire attendre.

- Ouais, dit-il.

- Les ambulances sont là, les 4 ambulanciers vont entrer ok ?

- T'as demandé mes pizzas et boissons ?

- Oui et elles seront bientôt là, fais moi confiance.

- Que je te fasse confiance ? Que moi je fasse confiance à un poulet ? Tu rigoles ?

- Oh écrase ! dit Cruz

Cruz n'a jamais la langue dans sa poche, elle dit tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que les ambulanciers soient armés ou quoi que se soit ! ordonne George.

- Bien sûr ça va de soit ! répond Cruz.

- Et je ne veux pas que les ambulanciers entrent tous, deux suffiront !

- Ok.

George réfléchit, pendant ce temps Cruz fait la transmission des données aux autres agents et secouristes. Doc et les autres enfilent leur gilet par balles.

- Faite avancer les secouristes devant la vitre, je veux les voir et choisir moi-même les deux qui pourront entrer.

- D'accord.

Cruz fait signe aux ambulanciers de venir tout près d'elle.

- Les cambrioleurs veulent vous voir tous les quatre devant la vitre pour décider lesquels d'entre vous pourront entrer comme ils n'en autorisent que deux à pénétrer dans la banque.

…

Dans la banque tout se passe calmement pour l'instant.

- Alors ? demande l'un des complices au chef.

- Ils vont venir tous les quatre devant la fenêtre et on choisi les deux qu'on veut.

Tom n'en peut plus, il est fatigué et a mal, il aimerait que tout se termine très vite et sans nouveau blessé. Il ne rêve que de deux choses : un bon bain chaud, son lit.

…

Ils s'avancent tous les quatre vers la vitre et s'arrêtent à environ cinq mètres de celle-ci.

Les cambrioleurs soulèvent légèrement deux rayures des stores pour pouvoir voir à l'extérieur. Ils examinent les ambulanciers.

- J'aime bien la brune, dit le chef. Pour l'autre vous n'avez qu'à choisir je m'en fous, dit-il à ses complices.

- Ok, dit l'un d'entre eux, moi je veux le black.

- Moi je préfère l'autre fille, la blonde, dit le second.

- Bon, dit le chef, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous décider c'est moi qui tranche et je dis le black.

Le chef écarte un peu les stores et fait signe qu'il veut qu'on lui téléphone.

Les secouristes font demi tour et le disent à Cruz.

- Ok, dit-elle, merci.

Elle téléphone…

- Alors t'as choisi ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, on veut le black et la brune.

- Ok c'est comme si c'était fait.

Tous les deux raccrochent. Les bandits continuent de regarder par les stores mais les flics et secouristes se trouvent tellement loin qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir ce qu'ils font à l'extérieur.

Doug et ses amis sont toujours aussi inquiets pour Tom. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance de se trouver là.

« Ca s'appelle vraiment se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment » pense Doug.

Fuller a une idée. Il fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de …

…


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Fuller cherche dans son portefeuille après une photo de Tom. Il en trouve une assez récente. Il va la montrer aux officiers et secouristes pour qu'ils regardent à l'intérieur s'ils le voient et s'il est en 'bon état'.

- Voici une photo de l'inspecteur Tom Hanson, dit Fuller en montrant la photo aux secouristes.

- Et Bosco, ramène-toi par ici et appelle les autres, lui ordonne Cruz.

Ils arrivent tous près de Cruz et Fuller et tous regardent la photo.

- L'officier Hanson est pris en otage dans cette banque et j'aimerais bien que vous regardiez après lui pour voir s'il va bien, demande Fuller.

- Bien sûr, répond Doc.

Cruz réfléchit un instant, ensuite elle regarde Bosco.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux de déjà prévenir les urgences maintenant qu'un blessé grave va arriver pour qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer.

- Oui, bonne idée, dit Bosco.

Cruz prend à nouveau son téléphone et téléphone aux urgences de l'hôpital Cook County, là où Judy avait téléphoné ce matin pour savoir s'il n'y avait aucun patient du nom de Thomas Hanson.

Cruz compose le numéro… ça sonne…

- Cook County les urgences bonjour, dit Jerry.

- Bonjour, je suis le sergent Cruz. C'est très urgent et très important, je pourrais parler à un des médecins titulaires svp ?

- Bien sûr, attendez je vais en chercher un, dit Jerry…

Abby est près de lui et le regarde.

- Abby tu peux amener en vitesse un titulaire ici c'est très urgent.

- Oui bien sûr.

- J'ai vu Weaver se diriger vers les vestiaires il y a quelques minutes, dit Jerry.

- Tu rigoles, je ne vais pas appeler Weaver, on la supporte déjà assez comme ça ! dit Abby.

- Tu as raison, alors dépêche-toi de ramener un autre titulaire.

A ce moment elle voit Susan arriver.

- Susan vient vite on a besoin de toi au téléphone, dit Abby.

- Mais… commence Susan.

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Jerry lu passe le combiné.

- Bonjour je suis le docteur Susan Lewis.

- Bonjour je suis le sergent Cruz… Avec d'autres officiers nous sommes sur les lieux d'un braquage d'une banque. Il y a un blessé grave. Des secouristes sont ici avec nous et vont entrer dans la banque pour ressortir avec ce blessé. Il y a peut-être d'autres blessés. Les secouristes arriveront bientôt avec un premier blessé grave.

- D'accord, j'informe le personnel et nous serons près à le recevoir.

Toutes les deux raccrochent le téléphone.

Susan réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour informer tous les médecins.

« Ah oui, le micro » pense-t-elle.

Elle le prend.

- Tous les médecins et infirmiers sont priés de se rendre à l'accueil aussi rapidement que possible ! demande-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Luka.

- Voilà…, commence Susan. Le sergent Cruz vient de m'appeler pour prévenir d'un blessé grave qui va bientôt arriver ici. Nous devons être près à le recevoir. Elle et ses hommes s'occupent d'un braquage de banque en cours et les secouristes sont également sur les lieux. Il y a un blessé grave à l'intérieur…

- Comment va ce bless ? demande Luka.

- Est-il toujours conscient ? demande Kerry.

- Ils n'en savent rien, les secouristes vont seulement entrer dans la banque maintenant et le ramener dehors.

Kerry, comme d'habitude, ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Bon, tout le monde se dépêche, on prépare une salle… D'ici une quinzaine de minutes ils seront là et nous devons être prêts.

Ensuite Kerry se tourne vers Susan.

- Y a-t-il d'autres blessés ?

- Pas à leur connaissance mais comme je vous l'ai dit ils vont seulement entrer dans la banque maintenant.

…

Doc et Kim s'avancent lentement vers la banque. George regarde à travers les stores…

…


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

George regarde ses complices et puis ouvre la porte de la banque pour laisser les secouristes entrer. Kim et Doc entre doucement. Une fois à l'intérieur George ferme la porte.

- Stop, dit-il aux deux secouristes.

Doc et Kim se figent net.

- On va vous fouiller pour voir si vous ne cacher pas d'armes ou autres !

George s'occupe de fouiller Kim et un complice de Doc.

- Rien ici, dit le complice après avoir fouillé Doc.

- C'est bon, rien ici non plus.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit George.

Doc et Kim avancent vers le banquier blessé tout en regardant autour d'eux pour voir s'il y a d'autres blessés et s'il voit l'officier Hanson dont on leur a montré une photo.

Doc est relativement calme, pas très nerveux, tout l'inverse de Kim.

Arrivés près du banquier gravement blessé ils se mettent accroupis à ses côtés et déballent le matériel médical de leur trousse de premiers soins.

L'homme ne bouge pas.

- Kim, prends sa tension !

- Ok.

Kim prend la tension du mec et Doc la regarde pour voir sa réponse. George et les complices sont debout devant eux et les regardent, tout en regardant un peu les otages également.

- Le pouls est faible Doc il faut vite le sortir d'ici.

Une fois que les braqueurs regardent ailleurs, Kim fait signe à Doc que le mec n'a plus de pouls du tout. Doc essaie de voir s'il respire toujours et la réponse est négative. Ce banquier est mort. Evidemment il ne faut pas le dire aux braqueurs qui n'apprécieront pas cette nouvelle. Une fois qu'ils ont tué quelqu'un ils n'ont plus rien à perdre et n'hésiteront pas à tuer les autres otages, et eux deux. La suite consiste maintenant à sortir ce banquier d'ici sans éveiller les soupçons des cambrioleurs.

Tom est toujours couché au sol, il commence à fatiguer. La vieille dame a toujours du mal à respirer. Tom doit agir sinon elle y passera.

- Cette dame à du mal à respirer, dit-il en direction des secouristes.

Doc et Kim la regardent.

- Je peux aller la voir ? demande Doc.

George réfléchit.

- Ecoute laisse-le y aller, tu veux quand même pas qu'elle crève cette vieille ? demande l'un des complices.

- C'est bon, dit George.

Il s'avance près de Tom et la vieille dame.

George reste concentré sur Kim et le banquier mort. Kim essaie de faire toutes sortes de soins sachant que ça ne servira à rien mais il ne faut pas que ça ce voit.

- Madame ça va ? demande Doc.

- Du mal à respirer, dit-elle comme si elle était essoufflée.

Doc lui donne de l'air et après quelques secondes la femme va mieux.

Doc regarde Tom blessé à la tête.

- Vous êtes bien l'officier Hanson ? demande-t-il discrètement.

Tom lève les yeux vers le secouriste.

- Oui

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande George à Doc.

- Je regarde la tête de cet homme, il est bless

- Mais non, dit George, l'inspecteur Hanson va très bien, n'est-ce pas 'poulet' ?

Tom se contente d'hocher la tête.

Doc a eu la réponse à la question qu'il avait commencé à poser. Les braqueurs savent que Tom est flic.

- Doc faut pas traîner mais vite sortir ce banquier d'ici, dit Kim.

- Pas d'accord ! dit George.

Doc et Kim regardent les bandits en se demandant quoi faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demandent les complices.

- Je veux mes pizzas et boissons avant, continue George.

Il s'avance vers les stores et fait signe à Cruz de téléphoner.

Cruz prend le téléphone et sonne à l'intérieur.

- Alors tout va bien ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, ils sont prêts à sortir avec le blessé.

- Bien, dit Cruz.

- Mais d'abord je veux les pizzas et boissons que j'ai demandées !

- Et pourquoi pas une fois que les secouristes seront ressortis avec le bless ?

- Tu me prends pour un con ?

- C'est bon t'énerves pas. Ce que tu as demandé vient juste d'arriver et le livreur de pizzas va te les apporter…

- Pas d'embrouilles ! dit George.

- Non, il toque à la porte et te donne les pizzas et ensuite fait demi-tour, c'est tout.

- Bon d'accord.

Cruz sent que George est jeune, elle le sent à sa voix et à la manière de s'exprimer. Elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.

- C'est bon, dit George à ses complices ainsi qu'aux secouristes. On nous apporte les pizzas et boissons qu'on a demandées et puis ils sortent avec le banquier blessé.

- Ok, répond l'un des complices.

Doc tente une nouvelle fois de parler avec Tom. Il se met dos aux braqueurs et côte à côte avec Tom pour être plus discret et fait s'occupe toujours de la vieille femme.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demande Doc.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste reçu quelques coups mais rien de méchants.

- Vous avez des informations que je pourrais communiquer à l'extérieur.

- Oui, ils sont relativement jeunes, pas de 20 ans et le chef s'appelle Franky. Et aussi rassurer mes amis et collègues svp.

- Bien sûr, dit Doc.

- Bon, dit Cruz, maintenant que nous avons les pizzas et boissons il faut infiltrer quelqu'un pour les apporter !

…


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Doug aimerait bien y aller mais il est conscient que les officiers de la crime et unité spéciale sont plus qualifiés que lui pour ce genre d'opérations.

- Bosco t'y vas ? lui demande Cruz.

- Ok.

- On ne va rien mettre dans la pizza ? demande Doug.

- Non, répond Cruz, c'est trop risqué. Si George est aussi malin que je le pense il fera goûter la pizza à quelqu'un d'autre pour s'assurer qu'aucune mauvaise réaction ne suit l'ingestion de cette nourriture.

- Vous avez raison, dit Fuller, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que la prise d'otage est en cours dans la banque.

Cruz fait signe au livreur de pizzas et boissons de s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui demande aussi sa tenue de livreur pour que Bosco puisse l'enfiler. Il enlève ses armes car il se doute qu'on va le fouiller.

Bosco est prêt.

- Bosco t'as rien oubli ? lui crie Cruz.

- Non, quoi ?

- La casquette du livreur.

- Pitié, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire !

- Oh que si ! dit Cruz.

- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule avec ça sur la tête.

- Mais non, dit Cruz.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, ajoute Faith.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit Bosco.

Le livreur lui tend sa casquette et Bosco la pose sur sa tête. Il n'a pas l'air très intelligent comme ça, avec cette casquette rouge et verte sur lui.

- J'ai l'air complètement stupide j'en suis sûr !

- Mais non, répond Cruz. Allez avance-toi jusqu'à la porte de la banque et toque à la porte.

Bosco obéit à Cruz.

Fuller et ses officiers échangent un léger sourire sur la tenue de Bosco qui a effectivement l'air ridicule. En même temps ils trouvent que le temps n'est pas à la rigolade !

…

A l'intérieur de la banque George s'avance près de Kim et du banquier mort. Il ne sait toujours pas que celui-ci n'est plus vivant. Kim s'occupe de lui-même si ça ne sert plus à rien.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, répond Kim.

- Il ne va pas mourir au moins ?

- Non.

Kim répond sans regarder George car elle sait qu'elle ne saurait pas mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

…

Bosco toque à la porte de la banque.

- C'est le livreur de pizzas et boissons, dit-il.

George s'avance près de la porte.

- T'es seul ?

- Oui, répond Bosco.

George ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer. Il fouille Bosco de la tête au pied.

Bosco dépose les pizzas et boissons sur le sol et regarde autour de lui. Il repère l'officier Hanson qu'on lui avait montré sur photos. Il voit aussi Kim et Doc et leur fait un signe discret de la tête pour ne pas faire foirer le plan.

George regarde le tas de boîtes à pizzas et en ouvre une au hasard, pas la première. Il en tend un morceau à Bosco. Bosco le mange est pense « merci mon Dieu nous n'avons rien mis dedans ».

George regarde Bosco en train de manger et attend quelques minutes pour voir s'il n'y a rien qui se passe. Rassuré, il en mange un morceau. Ensuite il en tend à ses complices et dit aux otages qu'ils peuvent manger aussi. Il sait que des otages morts ne servent à rien.

…

Cruz prend le téléphone et appelle à l'intérieur de la banque.

- Alors vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?

- Oui, répond George.

- Vous pouvez laisser sortir les secouristes avec le banquier blessé maintenant !

- Ou je peux garder les nouveaux otages en plus des autres… dit-il

- George nous avions un accord !!! dit Cruz sur une voix plaignante.

- Non, c'est toi qui a fait le marché, dit-il, pas moi !

- Tu étais d'accord !

- Et ben plus maintenant…

…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci bcp pour les reviews !**

**CHAPITRE 15**

George s'avance près de Kim toujours en train de 'soigner' le banquier blessé.

- Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, t'es sûr qu'il n'est pas mort ? demande-t-il à Kim.

Kim est bien obligée de mentir. Doc, Bosco et Tom la regardent.

- Oui j'en suis sûre, c'est un peu comme s'il était dans le coma, dit-elle.

- Mais alors c'est comme s'il était mort ?

- Non, dit Kim, il se réveillera bientôt.

- Et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

Doc regarde Kim dans le pétrin et décide de venir à son secours.

- Nous sommes secouristes, dit Doc.

- Bon c'est bon, mais si jamais vous me mentez…

Doc sait qu'il faut absolument sortir de la banque avec Kim et le banquier mort.

…

A l'extérieur Cruz s'agite et ne sait pas quoi faire pour régler la situation.

- Il faudrait trouver un autre échange à faire, ou un marché, dit Doug.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, dit Cruz. Vous avez une idée en tête ?

- Non pas vraiment, répond Doug. Mais ces mecs sont capables de tout. Ils ont déjà tiré sur un banquier donc il ne faut pas traîner.

Cruz le regarde, ensuite Fuller.

- Sergent, dit Faith, on pourrait peut-être infiltrer quelqu'un d'autre à nous en plus de Bosco qui est déjà à l'intérieur.

- Oui mais j'ai peur que ça ne risque de faire beaucoup. Et puis il faut une justification et une couverture valable.

…

George fait les cents pas à l'intérieur et regarde Kim et Doc.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mentir avec ce banquier car je lui ai tiré dessus et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer… Et le prochain sur ma liste sera ce flic, dit-il en regardant les secouristes ainsi que Tom et puis pour finir Bosco en faux livreur de pizzas.

George regarde Bosco droit dans les yeux.

'Saurait-il que Bosco est flic ?' se demande Kim.

Bosco essaie de rester le plus naturel possible.

- C'est bien compris ? demande il à tout le monde.

- Ecoutez, dit Doc, le banquier n'est pas mort mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si nous ne l'emmenons pas tout de suite à l'hôpital.

Les complices de George se tournent les pouces et commencent à en avoir marre de tout ce cirque.

- Ecoute, on a qu'à laisser tomber, moi je veux qu'on arrête.

- Déconne pas, lui dit George, tu penses aller où en sortant d'ici ? Je vais te le dire moi : en taule.

- On en a déjà assez fait je crois, prenons le fric qu'on a et on se tire d'ici.

- Et comment gros malin ? T'as une idée ? demande George.

- Tu demandes une voiture ou quelque chose et on se tire. Mais laisse sortir les secouristes et ce banquier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

George réfléchit.

- C'est bon vous pouvez sortir, dit-il à Doc et Kim.

Ils emportent le banquier blessé.

Bosco se dirige également vers la porte pour sortir de la banque.

- Non, toi tu restes ici, lui ordonne George.

- Pourquoi ? demande Bosco.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demandent les complices.

- Parce que je l'ai décid ! Après tout qui nous prouve qui tu n'es pas un poulet ?

Il s'approche de Bosco, le regarde droit dans les yeux et décide de le fouiller.

En plongeant les mains dans les poches de Bosco George le regarde en souriant…

'Aurait-il trouvé quelque chose ?' se demande Bosco.

…


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Kim et Doc mettent le banquier décédé sur une civière. Ils le mettent dans l'ambulance et ferme ensuite les portent. Ils demandent à Alex de prendre le volant pour garer l'ambulance plus loin pour ne pas que les cambrioleurs se posent des questions sur le fait que l'ambulance serait toujours là. Ensuite Doc et Kim expliquent à Cruz ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Comment est la situation…

- Ils savent que le banquier est mort ? demande Cruz.

- Non, répond Kim, j'ai fait semblant de m'occuper de lui tout le temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Bien, dit Cruz, c'est déjà ça !

- Et pour Hanson ? demande Doug.

- Il va bien, dit Doc, je suis allé près de lui. Il a juste quelques bleus au visage mais rien de sérieux.

- Et est-ce qu'ils savent qu'il est de la police ? demande Fuller.

- Malheureusement oui, dit Kim.

- Oh mince, dit Cruz faisant cogner son portable sur le capot d'une voiture de police.

Fuller et ses officiers se regardent encore plus effrayés qu'avant.

« Tiens bon Hanson on arrive » dit Fuller à voix basse.

- Et pour les braqueurs ? demande Cruz.

- 3 hommes, jeunes, dit Doc. Ils n'ont peur de rien. Surtout le chef en fait. Les complices aimeraient bien tout laisser tomber. Il faudrait arriver à les séparer. Je pense que c'est ce que l'officier Hanson essaie de faire et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est pris quelques coups.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Judy.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il allait très bien Madame, dit Doc pour rassurer Judy.

Doug prend Judy dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Ils sont tous très unis, très copains dans la bande et toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Faith se rapproche un peu plus.

- Et Bosco ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sorti en même temps que vous deux ? demande-t-elle.

- Ils ont dit une phrase du genre « le prochain sur ma liste sera ce flic » en regardant Tom et Bosco droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai ! dit Judy. Vous avez du mal entendre.

Judy a vraiment peur pour son collègue et ami. Les autres également mais pas de la même manière. Doug, si on le laissait faire, entrerait directement dans la banque et essayerait de régler les choses à sa manière, c'est-à-dire par la force.

- George veut le fouiller je pense, dit Doc.

- Espérons que Bosco n'avait rien laissé traîner dans ses poches sinon on est mal barré. Surtout lui ! dit Cruz.

…

George retire les mains des poches de Bosco. Il a un papier à la main. Il le regarde. Et regarde Bosco en souriant. Bosco reste de marbre, il ne bouge pas un cil. Il se souvient avoir laissé dans une des poches une facture pour avoir été faire laver sa tenue de policier hier mais également un ticket de cinéma. Il ne sait plus trop quel papier il a retiré et lequel est resté.

'Mince, j'étais sûre d'avoir bien tout enlevé' pense Bosco. 'Lequel est-ce que j'aurais bien pu laisser dans ma poche ? Et si jamais j'ai laissé la facture pour me faire rembourser par le patron ? …' …

Bosco a peur mais reste calme, immobile sous le regarde de George. Tom regarde la scène et voit que Bosco panique intérieurement.

…


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

George ne quitte pas Bosco du regard.

- On dirait bien que tu flippes ! lui dit George.

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que les armes me rendent nerveuses surtout quand elles sont près de moi.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de ce petit papier que j'ai trouvé dans ta poche ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais avoir honte ? lui dit George.

- Pourquoi ?

George lui montre le papier. Tom aimerait bien voir ce qu'il est écrit sur le papier en question mais il ne peut qu'entendre.

- Sur ton ticket de cinéma il est mis que tu es allé voir 'Les Aristochats'. Tu devrais avoir honte d'être allé voir ça.

- J'ai honte, dit Bosco un peu embarrassé.

Ce ticket date de deux jours. Il était allé au cinéma avec une jeune compagne qui aimait bien les dessins animés. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir et avait accepté d'aller voir ce dessin animé pensant qu'ensuite tout se déroulerait comme il le souhaitait, c'est-à-dire qu'il la ramènerait chez lui et qu'ils feraient l'amour toute la nuit. C'est ce que Bosco appelle 'le bonheur', être avec une femme et faire l'amour.

Mais ce soir là il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? demande George.

- Qui ?

- La fille que tu as accompagnée pour voir ce dessin anim ?

- Carlie, répond Bosco.

- J'espère qu'après cette séance de cinéma tu as pu tirer le maximum de cette fille…

Bosco ne répond pas.

- C'est bon tu peux t'en aller ! lui dit George. Et n'oublie pas ton ticket de cinéma.

Bosco ne se fait pas prier et jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de partir.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais que je dise à l'extérieur ? lui demande Bosco.

- Oui, dis leur que je n'ai peur de rien et que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser mon flingue à nouveau si ces flics ne font pas ce que je dis et ne m'apportent pas ce que je demande.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Bosco.

- Le fric qu'il y a dans les coffres et me tirer d'ici sans être suivit, sans problème…

- Ok, je vais leur dire tout ça, dit Bosco en s'éloignant du mec.

Tom a compris que Bosco est flic. Ils se regardent discrètement pendant que Bosco arrive à la porte.

- Ah voilà Bosco, dit Faith, nous allons savoir ce qui l'a retenu aussi longtemps.

- Oui, se contente de dire Cruz.

Une fois à l'extérieur Bosco se dirige vers Cruz et les officiers de Jump Street.

- Alors ? demande Cruz.

- Ils savent que Tom est flic.

- Oui ça Doc et Kim nous l'ont déjà dit, dit Cruz.

Bosco s'avance près de Judy et des autres officiers de Jump Street.

- Tom va très bien, dit-il.

Cruz regarde Bosco droit dans les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont retenu plus longtemps ?

Bosco est embarrassé et préfère évidemment ne rien dire au sujet du ticket de cinéma.

- Heu… George voulait me fouiller pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas un flic.

- Et bien heureusement qu'il n'a rien trouvé en te fouillant, dit-il.

- Oui c'est sûr.

- T'as une idée pour la suite des opérations ? Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? demande Cruz.

- Oui, avant de partir George m'a dit de vous dire à tous que si vous ne faisiez pas ce qu'il veut il n'hésitera pas à se servir de son arme une nouvelle fois.

- Et il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Oui, il veut avoir tout le fric de la banque et se tirer avec ses complices par voiture ou autre tant qu'on ne les suit pas.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! dit Cruz. Il faut trouver une ruse.

Cruz réfléchit…

- Je viens de trouver une idée…

…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews.**

**Thanks very much Shaz1 for your review. I know sometimes I put too much details. I'm gonna try to be better next time. I'm new at writing fanfics, lol but I also translate them into English when I have help for correcting before posting.**

**Thanks again !**

**CHAPITRE 18**

Elle téléphone une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de la banque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? demande George en regardant les otages.

- Ils veulent savoir ce que tu veux en échange pour relâcher des otages, dit Tom.

Il s'avance près de Tom et le regarde en pointant son arme sur lui.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de la fermer, toi ! dit-il.

Tom ne dit plus rien.

George fait signe à un des complices de décrocher le téléphone. Un des deux y va pendant que l'autre reste auprès des otages.

- Allo ? dit-il.

- C'est pas George, dit Cruz.

- Non il est occupé.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Heu…

- Tu peux me donner un pseudo si tu veux, dit-elle, c'est juste pour ne pas t'appeler 'l'inconnu'.

- Appelez-moi Roy.

- D'accord Roy, moi je suis le sergent Cruz. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

George crie derrière lui de ne pas se laisser embobiner par ses belles paroles de flics.

- Dis-lui ce qu'on veut ! lui ordonne George toujours auprès de Tom.

Cruz a tout entendu.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demande-t-elle.

- Il veut le fric qu'il y a ici et une voiture pour qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit et que personne ne nous suive.

- Ok je peux arranger ça mais en échange il me faut 5 otages.

- Je vais lui dire…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? crie George.

- Si on veut une voiture il faut relâcher 5 otages.

- Quatre otages mais elle est folle !!! Tu lui dis non.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis alors ?

Tom hésite avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu devrais relâcher les femmes. Ca fera bonne impression à l'extérieur.

George tourne à nouveau la tête vers Tom.

- Mais pour qui est ce que tu te prends toi pour me donner des conseils ?

George regarde son complice au téléphone et lui crie de dire qu'il est d'accord pour relâcher la vieille dame plus le jeune homme mais aucun banquier ni la jeune fille ou les autres otages.

Ensuite il regarde Tom à nouveau. George a toujours son arme à la main et vise Tom par moment, ensuite l'arme vise le sol, elle bouge en même temps que le mouvement de sa main.

- Je veux juste t'éviter des ennuis et … dit Tom.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça. Si tous ces flics sont là dehors c'est de ta faute…

…

Cruz se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il faut du temps pour arranger cette affaire d'otages contre la voiture.

- J'entends crier à l'intérieur, dit Cruz à Roy, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il veut bien relâcher la vieille dame ou le jeune mec, dit Roy, mais pas plus. Et vous vous nous fournirez une voiture.

- Et même un chauffeur avec si tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Ce serait plus simple quand même d'avoir un chauffeur non ? demande Cruz qui espère que son plan dont elle est pour l'instant la seule au courant va marcher.

- Heu oui, ok pour le chauffeur. Faites vite !

- Bien sûr.

Ensuite elle entend un coup de feu.

- C'était quoi ça ? demande-t-elle à Roy.

Roy regarde autour de lui.

- Heu… je dois vous laisser. Dépêchez-vous avec la voiture et le chauffeur et appelez quand ils sont là et on relâchera les otages prévus.

- Oui mais…

…


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

A l'extérieur tout le monde avait bien entendu le coup de feu.

Tom est couché au sol, il ne bouge plus. Il a les yeux fermés.

- Oh mon Dieu, t'as tué le flic, dit Roy.

- Et alors ? demande George. Tu vas tout de même pas chialer ! C'est de sa faute si nous avons tous ses flics sur notre dos.

- Mais il n'avait jamais été question de tuer des gens et surtout pas un flic…

- Et alors ? C'est moi le chef et je dis que ce flic nous gênait, ok !

Les otages comment à paniquer en se demandant s'ils vont tous les tuer...

…

A l'extérieur les officiers de polices des diverses unités sont agités et se demandent se qu'il se passe.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait sergent ? demande Fuller.

Cruz réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je vais leur téléphoner une nouvelle fois et demande ce qu'il se passe. S'il y a un blessé je vais essayer de conclure un nouvel accord et dire que la voiture et le chauffeur sont prêts à les emmener où ils voudront. Et ensuite on verra…

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? demande Doug.

- Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche.

…

Le téléphone sonne à l'intérieur et Roy décroche. George est tellement occupé à parler à l'autre complice qu'il n'a même pas entendu le téléphone sonner.

- Allo ?

- Roy c'est toi ? demande Cruz.

- Oui

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Dis-moi pour le coup de feu. La situation devient grave et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie d'être tué ou emprisonné à vie…

- Non je ne veux pas ça.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est pass

Fuller et ses officiers ainsi que Faith Bosco, Sully et Davis regardent Cruz en espérant régler la situation très vite avant que tous les otages ne soient exécutés.

- Franky, enfin George, s'est énervé et à tiré.

- Sur qui ?

- Heu…

- Dis le moi c'est important et si la personne est blessée faut tout de suite l'évacuer avant qu'elle ne meurt, tu comprends ?

- Oui je comprends. Il a tiré sur le flic… heu Hanson.

- T'en es sûr, oui.

- Et comment il va ?

- Il ne bouge pas…

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Où a-t-il été touch ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il ne bouge plus, il a les yeux fermés…

- Ecoute moi bien. Tu veux que cette situation se termine rapidement et que personne d'autre ne soit bless ?

- Oui.

- Et bien tu vas dire à Franky que les mêmes secouristes que tantôt vont venir s'occuper de lui et l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Ok mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera…

- Essaie de le convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution sinon les tireurs d'élites placés un peu partout vont lui tirer dessus et n'hésiteront pas à le tuer.

- Ok, j'y vais. Rappelez dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Ok Roy.

Les flics ont 'hâte' de savoir qui a été blessé, s'il s'agit de Tom ou non,… mais en même temps ils appréhendent la réponse.

- Alors qui est bless ? demande Judy.

Cruz les regarde et hésite en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de le dire. Mais au fond, y a-t-il une bonne façon d'annoncer à ses collègues que leur ami a été butté et qu'il a les yeux fermés, qu'il ne bouge plus et qu'il est peut-être mort ? Non il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer ça.

- L'officier…

- Oh mon Dieu, Tom ! dit Judy qui a les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pas vrai !? dit Doug.

- Je suis désolée.

- Et comment va-t-il ? demande Fuller.

- Heu… il ne bouge plus et il a les yeux fermés…

- Je ne peux pas y croire, dit Judy, pas Tom… il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

- Personne n'a dit qu'il était mort ! ajoute Cruz essayant de rassurer Judy.

- Mais l'autre otage est bien mort lui.

- Judy c'était différent, lui dit Fuller. Tom est fort…

- Fort pour résister à une balle ? demande Judy.

…

Les otages comment à s'affoler en voyant le sang s'écouler du corps inerte de Tom…

…


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Roy explique tout à Franky. Après plusieurs hésitations il dit à Roy qu'il veut la voiture et le chauffeur prêt le plus vite possible et qu'alors il autorisera à ce qu'on vienne prendre Tom.

- Tu lui dis tout ça quand elle te rappelle, ok ? demande Franky à Roy.

- Bien sûr.

…

Cruz réfléchit. Bosco cogne des poings contre le capot d'une des voitures de patrouilles.

Judy a toujours les larmes aux yeux. Fuller regarde de manière intense l'intérieur de la banque. Ari regarde l'unité d'élite placée un peu partout autour de la banque et même sur le toit. Doug regarde le sol en serrant les poings très fort. Faith se mordille nerveusement légèrement la langue. Cruz se frotte la tête. Sully et Davis la regarde.

- Je vais appeler des médecins ici comme ça si jamais Tom était gravement blessé il serait tout de suite soigné et ne risquerait rien de sérieux, ça vous va ? demande Cruz aux officiers de Jump Street.

- Oui, bonne idée, dit Fuller.

Cruz prend une nouvelle fois le portable et compose le numéro des urgences du Cook County. On décroche.

- Les urgences bonjour, dit Jerry.

- Bonjour c'est encore le sergent Cruz.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous sergent ?

- La situation dégénère ici et il y a un nouveau blessé. Le précédent est décédé et cette fois l'inspecteur Hanson est blessé. On lui a tiré dessus mais nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Il serait préférable d'avoir quelques médecins ici sur place pour éviter d'autres décès.

- Restez en ligne je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Jerry.

- Merci.

Cruz regarde Fuller et on voit la rage dans leurs regards. Weaver s'approche de l'accueil et Jerry lui fait signe de venir près de lui. Il lui temps le combiné et lui dit que c'est toujours pour le braquage de la banque. Il lui explique la situation.

- Allo je suis le docteur Kerry Weaver, je peux vous fournir trois médecins, ça ira ?

- Très bien merci beaucoup.

- Est-ce que ce sont des blessés graves ? demande Kerry.

- La première victime est décédée et maintenant un inspecteur est blessé, on lui a tiré dessus mais il est toujours à l'intérieur de la banque et nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Nous savons juste qu'il a les yeux fermés et qu'il ne bouge plus. Nous avons déjà deux ambulances sur place.

- D'accord, je vous envois trois médecins tout de suite. Ils seront là d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

- Merci beaucoup docteur Weaver.

Elles raccrochent leur combiné respectif. Cruz se tourne vers les officiers.

- On nous envoi trois médecins qui arriveront d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

- Ok, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Bosco.

…

Weaver se retourne vers le tableau des patients que l'on traite et puis regarde les médecins qui sont aux alentours de l'accueil.

- Luka, venez ici, demande-t-elle.

Luka s'avance près d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il.

- C'est toujours pour l'histoire de la banque.

- Y a-t-il des blessés ?

- Oui une personne décédée et un officier blessé, on lui a tiré dessus mais ils ne l'ont pas encore vu et ne savent pas à quel point il est blessé. Ils savent qu'il a les yeux fermés et qu'il ne bouge plus.

- Ils ont déjà deux ambulances sur places mais ils aimeraient des médecins. Je vous envois là-bas. Allez chercher John et Susan et allez-y tous les trois, tout de suite.

- Oui, répond Luka.

Luka voit Abby de l'autre côté de l'accueil. Ils se regardent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle.

- Pour le braquage de la banque.

- Weaver t'envois là-bas ?

- Oui, avec Susan et John.

- Il y a des blessés ?

- Un mort et un officier touché mais on ne sait pas si c'est grave ou non car ils ne l'ont pas encore vu. Tu m'excuseras mais faut que je file, dit Luka.

- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y, dit Abby.

Luka marche jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il pousse la porte et voit Susan en train de boire un café en discutant avec Galant.

- Susan nous devons aller sur le lieu du braquage de la banque.

- Ok, c'est Weaver qui l'a dit ?

- Oui elle a reçu un coup de téléphone des officiers de là-bas qui demandent des médecins, en plus des ambulanciers déjà présents, car il y a déjà eu un mort et maintenant un officier blessé par balle…

- Ok je prends ma veste et on file, dit Susan.

- Il faut aussi Carter avec nous. Tu ne sais pas où il est ? demande Luka.

- Je l'ai vu aller en trauma 1 il y a quelques minutes.

- Très bien, prends tu matériels et moi je vais le chercher.

- Ok.

Luka va en trauma 1 et John y est toujours. Il lui explique brièvement la situation et tous vont retrouver Susan aux vestiaires. Ils partent avec du matériel. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils sont sur les lieux. Cruz va vers eux pour leur expliquer une dernière fois et leur demander de rester près d'elle et de se faire discret.

…

Tom n'a toujours pas bougé, la marre de sang qui s'écoule de son corps et de plus en plus conséquente. La jeune fille commence à pleurer en regardant ce triste spectacle.

- Franky, il faut laisser les secouristes s'occuper de lui sinon t'imagine s'il meurt les ennuis qu'on aura, dit Roy

- Et tu penses que pour l'instant des ennuis on n'en a pas ? Abruti !

…

Cruz regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est l'heure de retéléphoner à l'intérieur de la banque. Roy décroche…

…


	21. Chapitre 21

**Merci encore pour les reviews. Désolée d'être un peu plus longue mais j'ai eu des mauvaises nouvelles ces temps-ci et j'ai moins su écrire.**

**CHAPITRE 21**

- Roy ? demande Cruz.

- Oui.

- Qu'a dit Franky ?

- Il veut que la voiture et le chauffeur soient prêts et alors il acceptera que quelqu'un vienne chercher le flic.

- Ok. Tu peux lui dire qu'ils sont prêts.

La voiture et le chauffeur ne sont pas encore prêts mais Cruz sait qu'en quelques minutes se sera arrangé. Elle a une idée dans la tête. Donc pourquoi perdre du temps ?

- Ok je vais lui dire que tout est prêt, restez en ligne.

- D'accord j'attends.

Roy explique à Franky que tout est prêt. Cruz entend tout ce qu'ils se racontent. Franky est un peu réticent. Ils discutent quelques minutes et Cruz demande à Davis de venir prêt d'elle.

- Tu vas mettre cette tenue de chauffeur et monter dans cette voiture noire. Tu seras le chauffeur à moins que tu ne t'y opposes ?

- Non, pas de problème.

- Sergent, je ne pourrais pas y aller moi ? demande Bosco. J'ai envie de leur régler leur compte à ces mecs.

- Moi aussi, dit Doug.

- Non pas question, répond Cruz. Si j'ai demandé à Davis c'est justement parce qu'il est plus calme.

- Merci Sergent, dit Davis.

Roy revient au téléphone.

- Ok, il veut voir la voiture et le chauffeur près de la voiture. Il va regarder entre les stores et si tout est vraiment prêt il sera d'accord que quelqu'un vienne chercher le flic.

- Ok, dis-lui qu'il peut regarder.

…

- Vous savez si l'officier est grièvement bless ? demande Luka à Cruz.

- Non.

- Vous avez pris assez de matériel ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? demande Doug.

- Oui, répond John.

Judy commence à sangloter.

- Tom est si gentil… Il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche… Pourquoi lui ?

- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit Luka pour la rassurer.

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut avec nous, ajoute Susan.

…

Le troisième complice s'approche près du corps inerte de Tom et s'accroupi près de lui. Il sent son pouls.

- Et les mecs faut se grouiller, je crois que le flic est mort ou proche de l'être car je ne sens plus son pouls.

Roy et Franky s'approche de lui.

- Comment tu le sais ? T'es toubib ? demande Franky.

- Non mais regarde… même le teint de son visage commence à pâlir…

- Ok, dit Franky, je vais voir si tout est prêt dehors pour qu'on se barre d'ici et quelqu'un viendra le chercher.

Franky s'approche de la vitre et regarde par la fenêtre. Il voit le chauffeur et la voiture à ± 5 mètres de la banque.

- C'est bon, dit-il à ses complices. Va dire à ce flic au téléphone que nous sommes prêts à sortir…

Roy s'avance près du téléphone.

- C'est bon on va sortir et dès qu'on sera partit vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez avec la banque et les otages…

- D'accord, on va tous se reculer et vous laisser partir sans vous suivre.

- Ok.

- Et tu te souviens de notre petite conversation privée ?

- Oui.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord…

Tous les deux raccrochent.

…

Cruz et Roy avaient eu une petite conversation lors d'un précédent appel. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer le massacre… elle lui avait avoué la mort du banquier et les peines de prison qui allaient avec. Elle lui avait également dit que s'il se rendait il n'aurait pas beaucoup de charges contre lui car il n'a tiré sur personne et a été un peu forcé de continuer la prise d'otage. Evidemment elle lui avait dit de ne rien dire aux deux autres.

Les trois cambrioleurs s'avancent près de la porte pour sortir. Roy dit qu'il va rester…

…


	22. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22 - Avant dernier chapitre (j'ai tout écrit hier les 3 derniers chapitres, celui d'hier, celui d'aujourd'hui et le dernier pour demain)**

Franky se retourne sur Roy.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui je préfère aller en prison plutôt que de me cacher toute ma vie.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande l'autre complice.

- Parce que c'est tout.

- Est-ce que tu serais au courant de quelque chose qu'on ignore ? demande Franky.

- Comme quoi ? demande Roy.

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de nous le dire.

- Non, je veux juste ne pas devoir me cacher tout le temps…

- Tu en es bien sûr ? demande Franky.

- Oui, répond Roy.

- Très bien, adieux mec, dit Franky en pointant son arme sur Roy.

- Et arrête t'es dingue ? lui dit l'autre complice.

Ils sortent et Franky abandonne son idée de tirer sur Roy. Ils gardent toujours leur cagoule sur leur visage.

Cruz prend son talky et ordonne aux tireurs d'élite de ne pas tirer car Franky et son complice laissent tomber leurs armes en sortant de la banque. Ils se dirigent vers la voiture. Davis s'assied à la place du chauffeur, il est bien sûr armé et sur écoute. La voiture démarre. Ils enlèvent leur cagoule. Luka, John et Susan foncent dans la banque en compagnie des flics et autres secouristes. Roy est agenouillé près de Tom, il a toujours la cagoule sur son visage.

- Roy c'est toi ? demande Cruz en le regardant.

- Oui c'est moi.

Cruz s'approche de lui et lui enlève sa cagoule.

- Mais t'as quel âge ?

- Bientôt 17 ans.

Tous sont surpris de l'âge de ce mec, si jeune…ça promet pour le futur !

Judy pleure encore plus en voyant Tom par terre, inconscient.

John, Luka et Susan sont en train de se charger de lui. Ils le portent jusqu'à une civière à l'extérieur pendant que Doc, Kim, Carlos et Alex s'occupent des otages restants.

Une fois sur la civière ils commencent les soins pour Tom. Les officiers de Jump Street sont à leurs côtés.

- Il n'a plus de pouls, dit Susan. Il faut le défibrillateur, vite !

Ils font plusieurs essais sans succès.

…

Les secouristes sortent les otages de la banque et leurs donnent les soins nécessaires. C'est surtout une écoute et aide psychologique qu'il leur faut maintenant. Ils les emmènent à l'hôpital. Alors que Fuller, Doug, Judy et Ari ainsi que Luka, John et Susan, Cruz, Bosco, Faith, Sully sont toujours là. Tous croisent les doigts pour Tom.

…

- Oh mon Dieu ! dit Judy.

Doug la prend dans ses bras. Tom ne réagit toujours pas.

- Allez Hanson, tiens bon, dit Fuller.

- Une ampoule d'adré, vite, demande Luka.

Luka, John et Susan se rendent compte que la situation n'est pas géniale. Pour un autre patient ils auraient déjà arrêté mais pour un officier de police devant ces collègues ils décident de continuer encore un peu même s'ils savent que ça ne fait que reporter l'échéance.

- C'est notre Tom. C'était notre Tom. Vous avez vu ça ? demande Judy en pleurant.

…


	23. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Tom ouvre légèrement les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Judy toujours en pleurant. Tom ?

Tout le monde regarde Tom en souriant de joie. Il est réveillé.

- C'est un miracle, dit Luka.

- Tom tu m'entends ? demande Doug.

- Ouais, dit-il péniblement en essayant de bouger.

- Ne bougez pas, lui dit Luka.

Les médecins examinent Tom et cherchent où il a été touché. Apparemment c'est au ventre.

- La balle est ressortie, dit John.

- Et c'est une bonne chose ? demande Ari.

- Oui, et nous n'auront pas besoin de l'opérer, il n'y a heureusement rien à réparer. Il faut juste le suturer et il sera comme neuf, dit John.

- Merci, dit Fuller.

- Ne nous remerciez pas, dit Luka. Remerciez votre collègue qui est très fort et qui s'est battu pour rester en vie.

- Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital, quelqu'un veut venir ?

Doug regarde Judy.

- Tu peux y aller Doug, ça va je t'assure.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Ok, dit Doug.

Bosco sort de la banque avec Roy menotté.

…

Cruz écoute où en est Davis qui est sur écoute donc on entend tout ce que lui ou les bandits racontent.

- Bosco et Faith vous allez suivre Davis et l'aider à arrêter ces mecs. Revenez dès que c'est fait.

- Entendu, dit Bosco.

Davis voit Bosco et Faith le suivre dans le rétroviseur. Bosco lui fait un appel de phare. Davis arrête la voiture prétextant une panne d'essence.

- C'est pas possible, dit Franky. Vous avez quand même fait le plein avant de venir, non ?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit Davis, on m'a dit de monter dans cette voiture et que tout était prêt…

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable, dit Franky qui aurait voulu tirer sur Davis s'il n'avait pas laissé son arme en sortant de la banque.

- Arrête, lui dit son complice.

Bosco et Faith sortent de la voiture vont chacun d'un côté de la voiture avec les cambrioleurs. Ils ouvrent chacun une porte et les force à descendre. Davis sort aussi de la voiture et passe les menottes à un des gars pendant que Bosco le fouille. Ensuite Bosco va près de Faith pendant que Davis fait s'asseoir Franky dans la voiture de patrouille. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous de retour devant la banque.

- Beau boulot, dit Cruz.

- Merci Sergent, dit Faith alors que Bosco se contente de sourire.

Davis s'avance près de Fuller, Judy et Ari qui n'ont pas encore pris la route vers l'hôpital.

- Comment va l'officier Hanson ?

- Bien, merci, on a eu peur mais tout va bien à présent, répond Fuller.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Content de savoir que votre officier va bien, dit Davis à Fuller et ses officiers.

- Nous aussi, dit Judy.

Fuller s'avance près du sergent Cruz pour la remercier.

- Je vous en prie c'est normal, vous auriez fait pareil pour nous !

Cruz repart au central avec ces hommes et Fuller prend la route vers l'hôpital en compagnie de Judy et Ari. Dans la voiture ils blaguent.

- Je vous avais dit que Hanson a la tête dure, dit Fuller.

- Oui. Et dites-nous Capitaine, vous lui accorderez bien une semaine de congé après ce qu'il a vécu ? Et puis pour nous aussi car c'était une rude épreuve à passer, dit Ari.

- Pousse pas quand même Ari. Tom aura trois jours et demain nous on se remet au travail. Pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez tous les deux rentrer chez vous.

- Ca nous fait quand même une demi-journée de congé, dit Judy. Merci Capitaine.

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital et attendent dans la salle d'attente. Doug va les rejoindre. Ils en voient des choses et des gens bizarre. Notamment Kerry échanger quelques mots violents avec Romano.

- Vous savez quoi Kerry ? Vous n'êtes qu'une chienne.

- Non Robert, je suis votre patron et tant que ce sera le cas ce sera vous mon chien !

- Wow, dit Doug, il y a du spectacle ici

- Frank, vous pouvez nous débarrasser de cet homme qui crie en zone 2, il ne veut pas partir ? demande Kerry

- Bien sûr, dit Frank en prenant une batte de base ball.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ? lui demande Kerry.

- Vous m'avez dit de me débarrasser de lui.

- Pas en le tabassant. Je sais que vous étiez flic avant mais ici ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Bon laissez tomber je m'en charge, dit Kerry.

Une heure plus tard Tom arrive devant ses amis. Il peut déjà sortir de l'hôpital mais ne doit pas faire d'effort pendant plusieurs jours. Ils lui fon tous un gros câlin.

- Et doucement, dit Doug, ne l'abîmez pas, il a déjà assez souffert aujourd'hui !

- Ca va Doug, dit Tom.

- Et il parle en plus, ajoute Doug en souriant.

Tom sourit et ils repartent ensemble en voiture. Ils reconduisent Tom chez lui et Doug reste un peu avec lui.

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
